


Fill Me Up

by BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction



Category: Newcastle Drag Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction/pseuds/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction
Relationships: Penni T & Miss Rory, Penni T/Tess Coa





	Fill Me Up

The suitors came, and the suitors went, the days were long, and the nights were lonesome; this was the life of Penni T.

From a distance, the existence seemed grand and luxurious. To be waited on hand and foot and have all the food one could ever desire, and one desired an awful lot of food. She was the most beautiful in all the land; admittedly that land was Middlesbrough so the competition wasn’t particular stiff, but still. Penni T appeared to have it all.

But appearances were deceiving.

From her castle tower, sorry, _council tower_ , (it was a one bedroom in a high rise), Penni could look upon the land and let her mind wander for hours, dreaming of the handsome warrior who could arrive and whisk her away to lands unknown…like Hartlepool, or Yarm or something. Penni stood by the window and sighed.

“Every day I have a line down the street, but no one ever stays.” She looked at the Drag Idol poster framed upon her wall, her own face smiling back next to the others who had been scratched out with a Nintendo DS stylus in a rage. “I am the star.” She said to the empty room. “I _am_ the star.”

“You look more like the moon.”

Penni whipped around, eyes darting to each corner of the room. There was no one there. She hesitated, nervously.

“Who said that?”

It was quiet. Nothing moved. Penni pulled her dressing gown tighter around her. Nothing happened.

And then,

“It was me, you cunt.” Miss Rory cackled, appearing like a mirage.

Penni gasped. “But- but- you’re _dead.”_

Miss Rory frowned. “Eh? No I’m not.”

“Oh.” Penni said. “I thought you died. I thought that’s why Rusty rocked back up.”

“What? No, I’m not _dead_. I’m just _busy.”_ Miss Rory said with a huff. “Do people really think I’m dead?”

Penni nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we had a party and everything. PlastiQ started wearing slacks. It was a whole thing.”

“Right.” Miss Rory said, pursing her lips. “Lovely.”

“Anyway,” Penni interrupted, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m not _really_ here.” Miss Rory said. “I’m just a figment of your imagination. I just appear when you feel most lonely, most insecure, most isolated, most despised-,”

“Okay, I get it.” Penni folded her arms. “But I don’t want you here. Can you just fuck off?”

“Yes. But not until you find someone who makes you feel full.” She looked Penni up and down. “Until then, I must stay.” Rory said, wandering through the living room. “I’m like a drag Nanny McPhee. Or Bruce Willis from the Sixth Sense, but not dead- (s _poilers)_.” She stopped at the door to the bedroom and glanced inside. Rory wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips. “That décor is a choice.”

“I’m sorry,” Penni said, storming over, “but can you just go now? It’s nearly time for the contestants to arrive.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Miss Rory casually leaned against the wall. “Contestants?”

“Well, yeah.” Penni said. “Why do you think my comments on Drag Idol are so polarising? I don’t actually pay any attention to the performance.” Penni scoffed. “I pay attention to what they have to offer me.”

“You take bribes?”

Penni shrugged. “I think at some point it might become blackmail. It’s a little bit of a grey area, but all you have to know is that I don’t have to lift a finger.”

Rory snickered. “Your fingers are quite heavy. I imagine it can be a challenge.”

Penni scowled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“Miss Penni?” a voice called through.

“That’ll be my slaves for the day.” Penni told Rory, walking over to the door. “Did you really think I was choosing winners based on performances?” She laughed. “Choriza makes an amazing paella, and Gucci used to scrape the hard skin off my feet. Gladys gives one hell of a sponge bath.”

Miss Rory frowned, hand on her chest in shock. “You convinced us to choose who won based on the food they cooked you, and the skin they scraped?”

Penni shrugged, smirking. “I’ve got performers lined up at my door every day, desperate to get through Drag Idol. They’ll do anything.” She opened the door. “Even scrape foot skin.”

Chroiza and Gucci walked inside, Gladys trailing after them, looking solemn.

“Who were you talking to, Miss Penni?” Choriza asked, immediately beginning to undress her.

Penni looked to Rory. The three queens appeared not able to see her. She shook her head.

“No one.” Penni said. “Just myself.”

Miss Rory gave her the middle finger.

“Oh, okay.” Chroiza said. “Well, let’s get you ready. There’s already a line forming, and Regina’s at the front again.”

“You know,” Penni said, “she brought me _fruit_ yesterday. _Fruit_?! And she wonders why she never makes it past the first week.”

“Oh, Miss Penni, that is terrible. Gladys!” Choriza snapped, slapping Gladys across the head. “Hurry and begin Miss Penni’s sponge bath. Get into all the folds.”

Gladys grimaced, pulling on her marigolds. “This was _not_ worth the crown I never got.”

…

As the line outside of Penni’s abode grew, as did Penni’s ego. Lying on the chaise longue, being fanned by Gladys, Penni waved to Choriza to let in the next contestant.

“This is wrong on so many levels.” Miss Rory muttered, looking at Gladys. She waved a hand in front of her face but Gladys didn’t react. “For starters, this is only three of them. Where’s the rest of the winners?”

“We have a rotation.” Penni told her. “I’m not a psychopath.”

Choriza cleared her throat, looking oddly at Penni. “Erm, Miss Penni, your next suitor is ready. It’s Claudia. Claudia. Clau-di-a.” ( _To the tune of Gloria_ )

Claudia strutted in, smile large. “Hi, Penni.” She grinned. “Today I’ve brought you a dress I made for you.” She pulled the dress from a garment bag, holding it out to Penni.

Rory looked at it over her shoulder. “Impressive.”

“It took me over eighty hours to complete.” Claudia said, proudly. “All the beading is done by hand. The embroidery actually caused me to develop carpal tunnel it was so intricate.” She stood and watched Penni inspect the dress.

“Hmm.” Penni said, glancing up at her. “This is all you have for me?”

Claudia’s face dropped. “I-I-thought you’d like it.”

“Well,” Penni said, “it’s good…but…”

Rory gasped next to her. “Are you joking? It’s beautiful. She’s slaved over that.”

“But…” Penni said, ignoring Rory, “it’s just not impressive enough to put you through to next week I’m afraid.”

Claudia rifled through her tote. “You can have this half packet of Wotsits out my handbag, too?”

“Deal.” Penni said. “Next!”

As the day stretched on, Penni saw many come and go with their offerings.

Annita brought beautiful jewellery from lands afar; but it wasn’t enough.

Cher brought her left over Chinese from the night before; and was through to the next round!

Scarlet brought rubies, diamonds, emeralds, a mortgage certificate; Penni was not impressed.

Toni the Doll presented Penni with a half-defrosted Morrison’s cheesecake; she skipped out of the building upon hearing it was enough to get her through.

The one with the boxers under her dress offered a multitude of amazing gifts, including gold, frankincense, myrrh, and a red Suzuki; Penni threw her into the streets.

Jazzmin found a melted Kit-Kat chunky on the way in and handed it over; Penni cried with joy and assured her she’d be going through.

It was a long and arduous day, but it was all worth it, Penni thought, licking the wrapper of the Kit–Kat. However, one problem remained: Miss Rory.

“Why are you still hanging around?” Penni asked her.

Rory smiled. “Told you, I’m here until you find that one person to make you feel full again.”

“But I _am_ full.”

“Yeah you look it.”

Penni glared at her. “I hate you.”

Miss Rory grinned. “I _feed_ off that hatred.”

“Miss Penni?” Choriza interrupted. “Your final suitor is here.”

“Send them in!”

The final contestant walked through the door, headscarf on, and sunglasses covering her eyes. She carried a large cardboard structure that looked as though it had seen better days.

“Miss Tess Coa.” Penni said, sitting up on the chaise. “Don’t tell me that you’ve brought me that bloody cardboard till.”

“No.” Tess said, taking off the glasses. “Plop just makes me carry it everywhere.”

“It was a rocket, too, once.” Plop stepped into the room. “You’re doing great, sweetie.” He whispered, loudly at Tess.

Tess stepped forward. “Penni.” She said. “I’ve brought you this. I hope it’s enough to see me through to the next round.” Tess handed over a small blue envelope.

Plop clapped unnecessarily.

As Penni opened the envelope, Rory watched over her shoulder. She pulled out a tiny blue card, and Rory snorted.

“Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Miss Rory said. “Though, perhaps I should have.”

Penni looked down at the gift, unimpressed. “Tess,” she said, “this is absolutely the worst gift I have received today. I mean, what even is it?”

“My Tesco club card.” Tess said. “Well, the key ring one. I’m not sacrificing the actual card.”

Penni blinked. “This is shit.”

Plop booed.

“But,” Tess said, “there’s enough points on there to get three pound fifty off a magazine subscription! That’s only fifty-eight pound for a year of _Woman’s Own.”_ Angered, Tess threw down the cardboard structure. “This is a fantastic offer!”

Plop rushed forward to grab the cardboard. “Tess, no.” He sobbed. “That was going to be a yacht next week.”

“Listen,” Penny said, standing up and waving away her minions, “Tess, if you really want to stand where other Drag Idol winners are standing-,”

“ _You don’t.”_ Gladys mouthed.

“-Then you need to step it up. Bring me something worth my while.”

Tess sighed huffily. “Such as?”

“Usually something she can eat.” Choriza interjected.

“She can eat my dick.” Tess snapped.

Miss Rory cackled. “Ooohhhh, she sassed you.”

“Fuck off.” Penni muttered. She stepped closed to Tess, looking her up and down. “I could snap you like a twiglet…but that won’t get you to the final.”

“What will?” Tess asked. “I’ll do almost anything.”

“She’ll do _anything_.” Plop corrected.

Penni smiled, circling Tess, looking at her like she was the last block of cheese in the fridge. “Anything?” She trailed a finger slowly down Tess’ cheek. “Show me how much you want it.”

“How?”

“Let me see that south mouth talk.”

Miss Rory threw up in her mouth. “I don’t want to be here.”

Penni ignored her. She clapped twice, and obediently, Choriza removed her robe. Everyone in the room gasped at the majesty that was Penni T in all her glory.

She smirked, knowingly. “Take it in.” Penni told the room. “Tess, prove to me how much you want to win Drag Idol. Bring that cream canon over here, and fire it into my penis fly trap.”

Tess was shaking. The nerves were becoming more than she could handle.

“You can do it!” Plop called in encouragement. “I believe in you!”

Knowing Plop had such faith in her, Tess took a deep breath, and went for it.

The lovemaking was messy, and horrifying to watch. Gladys vomited into her wig when sexy secretions flew through the air and landed on her face, and Miss Rory, despite being a figment of Penni’s imagination, could not look away. As alarming as it was to witness, it was mesmerising. As Penni rode upon Tess Coa’s spunk sceptre, like a stag on the rodeo bull in Sam Jacks, all everyone could do, was watch.

“Good job!” Plop shouted over the wet slapping sounds. “A little more hip action, Tess, love. That’s it, suck her tits.”

One last thrust, and Tess shouted as she filled Penni with her penis puss.

“Get in, there, Tess!” Plop cheered.

“Yes!” Penni screamed. “Give me all your cream of mushroom soup. Fill my ham flaps.”

As Plop cheered, Gladys vomited, Choriza grimaced, and Gucci was forgotten about, Penni could honestly say, she had never felt so full.

“You’ve made me feel full.” She said to Tess.

Tess, out of breath, grinned. “That’s ‘cause I shoved a can of Elnett in there too. Strong hold. Not like I’m going to use it.”

Penni threw her arms around Tess as she removed her meat from the grinder.

“Well,” Miss Rory said, watching the scene, “I do believe my time is up. When you need me but do not want me, then I will stay, but when you get fucked by Tess Coa and a can of hairspray, then I have to go.” With a smile, and a wink to camera, Miss Rory disappeared.

And after that, Penni never did see Miss Rory again…….because the diabetes caused her to go blind so she never saw _anyone_ again. But that’s a story for another day. Goodnight.


End file.
